


Love Me, Love Me Not

by cyninorii



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, It's just suffering, This one's more Iceberg focused? Yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyninorii/pseuds/cyninorii
Summary: Iceberg questions himself and his feelings for Gears.Or rather, these questions formed itself into something and confronted him.
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation), Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation) - Freeform
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Love Me, Love Me Not

Flowers reminded him of himself. That's how Iceberg felt when he gazed at the flower sitting silently on the bedside table. He didn't know why. Perhaps it's how they start out closed and shut, but blossomed over time, showing off its colorful crown to anyone who sees it.

Flowers bloom over time with love and care. And when they do bloom, they would attract people around them to look at them and admire them.

_“Isn't that right, Iceberg?”_

The man let out a surprised yelp when he heard a voice called out to him from behind. Oddly enough, it sounded… like himself? It sounded exactly like him, except he knew that there's something _wrong_ in its voice. Quickly, he turned around to see who it was.

A figure resembling himself laid on the bed and on its stomach, arms crossed and legs swinging up and down. Despite how similar it looked to him, he _knew_ that it's someone – _something_ entirely different from himself.

“You,” Iceberg stepped back, breath shaky. His eyes were wide in shock, contrast to the other's relaxed, yet mischievous ones. “You're not real. You're just in my head.”

The figure only chuckled in response, sliding off the bed. _“That just makes it all the better, doesn't it?”_ It walked over to Iceberg, who quickly prepared a fighting stance.

It laughed at his futile attempt at being threatening, shaking its head. _“What, you want to attack me? I thought that I'm just in your head!”_ It taunted, a mocking smile on its face. Iceberg only scowled in response.

“Look, I'm not into whatever bullshi–”

 _“Here's a question for you. You were going on about flowers earlier, weren't you?”_ The figure interrupts, smirking. _“About how they remind you about yourself, right? Aww, how sweet. Wittwe Icebewg is a_ **_wittwe flowew!_ ** _”_ The smile on his face, the _sickeningly_ sweet tone dripping off of his words… It all just unnerved him.

It then proceeds to circle around Iceberg, tracing its fingers on his collarbone. He couldn't help but shudder at the touch. _Why are you shuddering? Stop it. This is just in your head. Snap out of it._

“Fucking leave me,” He said through gritted teeth when the figure rests its head on the other's shoulder, rendering him motionless due to its abnormally large weight as it leaned its body behind his back. Iceberg swore he never felt a weight this heavy on his back before.

 _It's just a fragment of your imagination. Snap out of it. Stop it why can't it go away_ **_make it stop–_ **

_“Tell me, Iceberg,”_ It whispered, putting its arm over his shoulder, while the other arm wrapped around his body, like a snake wrapping itself around its prey. He tried to struggle against it, but it just wrapped itself around him tighter. _“If you really are a blooming flower, who gave you the “care” for you to bloom?”_

Iceberg froze at the question.

“... What?”

 _“Oh, but of course!”_ The figure laughed at his naivety. Of course you wouldn't understand. _“Silly me and my silly words.”_

Iceberg opened his mouth to yell, but all that came out was a cut off noise as he felt the figure's arm tighten around his neck, putting him in a chokehold. It didn't hurt, but for some reason, he felt like he couldn't breathe. Inhaling even the slightest bit of air felt like knives were stabbing into his chest.

 _“Here's a question for you,”_ The figure's voice dropped dangerously, just like the amount of air in the poor man's lungs. Though Iceberg couldn't see its face, he could practically _hear_ its smile through that menacing tone.

_“_ **_Do you really think he cared?”_ **

The figure tightened its arm around Iceberg's neck, which almost made him choke. “ _Think about it! Gears over there never showed any sympathy for you. Never! His words are always so technical, so_ **_logical._ ** _Not a sense of empathy or whatever crap lovers say to each other these days,”_ It ranted, not caring at how Iceberg began to claw his own neck, his hands phasing through its arm.

 _“The only thing that he ever cared about is_ **_WORK!_** _”_ It yelled angrily, voice distorting. _“You're fucking blind, Ice! Blinded by your love for him to the point where you believe his orders are love songs!_ **_You're pathetic. FUCKING PATHETIC!_** _”_

The weight, the pressure, the words. It's all too much for him to handle. The way that it yelled at him with those words…

He didn't even process it when the figure disappeared, and he collapsed on the floor.

In the midst of gasping for air, Iceberg asked himself,

_Did he really think like this?_

As the pressure on his chest alleviated, a question struck him. One that would strike right into his heart, making him question about everything that has ever happened between him and Gears.

_Do I love him? Does he love me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Draft title: wah [attacks myself with a personification of my insecurities]
> 
> My longest roleplay line, to the point where I had to separate it to 3 separate Discord messages, haha. I looked back at it and thought, "Huh, this could be a cool fanfic." So I did some edits and corrected some words so that it's better for everyone's reading experience.
> 
> I love Iceberg, but at the same time, I also love hurting him. The duality of a man...


End file.
